Benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is a condition wherein a benign (non-cancerous) tumor with nodules enlarges the prostate gland. Although the growth is non-cancerous, as the tumor grows larger it can obstruct the urethra and interfere with the normal flow of urine.
Medications to treat BPH include alpha-1 blockers (doxazosin, prazosin, tamsulosin, and terazosin), which relax the muscles of the bladder neck, allowing easier urination. Finasteride is a drug that lowers prostate hormone levels, thus reducing the size of the prostate. Finasteride has been shown to increase urine flow rate and decrease the symptoms of BPH.
Surgery may be recommended for men with symptoms of incontinence, recurrent blood in the urine, urinary retention, and recurrent urinary tract infections. The choice of a specific surgical procedure is usually based on the severity of symptoms and the size and shape of the prostate gland.
Surgical treatment options include transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP), transurethral incision of the prostate (TUIP), and open prostatectomy. Other treatments include hyperthemia, laser therapy, and prostatic stents. Problems with stents are possible crustation, infection and epithelial irritation and inner growth.
Transurethral resection of the prostate (TURP) is the most common surgical treatment for BPH. TURP is performed by inserting a scope through the penis. The primary advantage of this procedure is that it does not involve an incision, thus reducing the risk of infection.
Other surgical approaches include the retropubic (behind the pubic structures) and suprapubic (above the pubic structures) open prostatectomies, which are done through an abdominal incision. The perineal surgical approach (through the region from the scrotum to the anus) is rarely used because the impotence rate after surgery may be as high as 50%.
Transureihral incision of the prostate (TUIP) is similar to TURP, but is usually performed in men who have a relatively small prostate. This procedure is usually performed on an outpatient basis and does not require a hospital stay.
The procedure is done through the penis without an incision. A small incision is made in the prostatic tissue to enlarge the lumen (opening) of the urethra and bladder outlet, thus improving the urine flow rate and reducing the symptoms of BPH. Eighty percent of the men who had this procedure reported some improvement in their symptoms. Possible complications include bleeding, infection, urethral stricture, and impotence.
An open prostatectomy is usually performed using general or spinal anesthesia. An incision is made through the abdomen or perineal area (i.e., through the pelvic floor, including the region from the scrotum to the anus). This is a lengthy procedure, and it usually requires a hospital stay of 5 to 10 days.